


Harriet's Home

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma X Regina - Freeform, F/F, OUAT - Freeform, i'm really excited about it, ouat AU, this is an au i've been working on, well anything emma/regina has me excited so, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: It had nearly bankrupt Emma to come back here but she felt she had an obligation to at least show up for the one woman who had changed her life in so many ways. Having spent the majority of her formative years here, in Harriet’s Home, it was the longest amount of time she’d stayed anywhere. In a way it would always be her home. | Rating subject to change.





	1. Chapter 1

It had nearly bankrupt Emma to come back here but she felt she had an obligation to at least show up for the one woman who had changed her life in so many ways. Having spent the majority of her formative years here, in Harriet’s Home, it was the longest amount of time she’d stayed anywhere. In a way it would always be her home.

That’s why it felt so strange to be back here after so many years by her own choice.

After her stint in jail, it was hard to stop her heart from hardening when she felt so alone most of the time. _Most of the time_. But, the ever persistent and stubborn Harriet never gave up on her, even in that joint where every day was a constant battle that threatened to snuff out the flicker of light inside of her.

Harriet would visit, rarely, because she had other girls to look after but she made sure that Emma got care packages. Still trying to take care of her when most people would've given up. And when she could, she’d come and visit her behind those grimy glass walls and tell her that she _had to fight_. That her mistakes did not define her.

 _You will get out of here, Emma,_ She remembered the words as though it were yesterday.

By the time she was no longer incarcerated, she found it hard to keep the faith that everything would work out okay. She eventually found a job as a caretaker at one of the local animal shelters, the pay wasn’t great but that wasn’t what she did it for. She found such strength just working with the animals at the shelter, unlike humans, who didn’t judge her for her past.

Emma had made sure to keep in contact with Harriet over the years, but the phone calls and emails had become less and less frequent as Emma herself became more busy with her work and trying to make a life for herself, and she assumed that Harriet herself was very busy with the girls.

She didn’t mind that, she knew she was no longer one of _Harriet’s Girls_ but she couldn’t help but feel a little saddened that the one person that knew her best wasn’t around as much anymore, the one constant in her life.

So, here Emma was, entering Harriet’s Home for the first time in years, a 24 year old somewhat together adult finally returning to the first place she’d ever felt at home. It hadn’t changed much, there were minor updates throughout the large home, she could see that the light fixtures had been fixed, the kitchen and dining area at the center of the house had been rearranged and upgraded. But it wasn’t anything fancy, it still felt like home. Leaving the kitchen she jogged back towards the front of the house, made her way up the still rickety old staircase and made her way down the narrow hallway.

Entering the office, a small smile flickered across Emma’s lips as she took in the room. It was exactly the same. _Exactly._ Right down to the owl bookends that Emma recognised straight away, she ran her finger over the slight crack on one of them and remembered dropping it and super-gluing it back together. And three of her fingers. She spent the night in the emergency room being reprimanded by Harriet, she was _so mad_ at Emma but she knew it was all for show because there was a worry brimming in her eyes that she couldn’t hide from her no matter how hard she attempted to. Luckily there were a few people involved in Harriet’s Home that were qualified to look after the girls in case Harriet wasn’t able to be there.

Emma hadn’t heard the door open until she heard a woman’s voice behind her.

“Miss Swan, I presume?” Her question was clipped, but there was an undertone of amusement.

Emma jumped slightly not having heard someone sneak up on her. She turned around and was met with an unfamiliar face, her posture poised as she leaned her hip against the hardwood desk flicking through a book with disinterest.

“Uh, yeah. Yep, that’s me.”

This woman was the epitome of authority. Emma could see it from the way she stood exactly like all her teachers had in the past when they were about to hand her a blue slip and send her to the principle’s office.

“One of my staff informed me that you were here loitering in my office-”

“I’m not _loitering_ in your office,” Emma cut her off defensively. _Wait what?_ “Your office?”

Regina’s eyes sharpened when the blonde talked over her, eyes flashing dangerously as she snapped the book shut, her chin pointing upwards in what Emma assumed was an attempt to school her features back into an aura of authority and superiority.

“ _Miss Swan_ ,” Regina’s tone was extremely sweet, but brimming beneath the surface there was a thick and heavy barely controlled annoyance. “Is there something that I can help you with?”

Emma hesitated, she was like a child caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

“I was looking for Harriet.” A sheepish smile edged it’s way across her lips. “I used to…” Emma trailed off, her hand motioning to nothing in particular.

But Regina saw it and suddenly something clicked into place. _Oh._

A flicker of vulnerability appeared in Regina’s dark eyes, but before Emma could decipher what it meant or why it was there, it disappeared, a slight softness remained in the way she now looked at Emma.

“You were one of her foster children.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, an observation, a fact.

Emma’s hands found them way into the pockets of her denim skinny jeans, her shoulders hunching forward slightly, waiting for the 20 invasive questions that she knew were bound to come out of those perfectly plump red lips.

But Regina didn’t prod any further, instead, she did something that Emma could tell was slightly out of character for the normally poised woman. She walked across the hardwood floors, closing the slight distance between them. Regina stood just before Emma, hesitating slightly as though she was battling herself internally.

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

Emma blinked, a sudden deer-in-the-headlights look crossed her face. Then, even more bizarrely, Regina reached out and gently squeezed the blonde’s elbow, the reassuring squeeze finally causing Emma to understand. The brunette’s touch was soft, tentative, she looked a little lost as though she didn’t _know how_ to comfort her as if she hadn’t been comforted or cared after enough throughout her life to know how to comfort another.

She recognised that within herself.

“She died?”

“A few days ago.” Regina confirmed, squeezing her arm once more before pulling away.

Emma’s arm tingled from where the warm press of Regina’s hand had been moments before, she didn’t dwell on it, a range of different emotions raging up a storm inside of her. She couldn’t believe it. She had spoken to her just days before, maybe the day of-

Emma shook her head to stop the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes to show. Crying in front of a stranger? How uncomfortable. She wouldn’t allow herself to, no matter how much she felt like she could collapse on the floor right now.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice was soft, it sounded foreign, as though she rarely spoke to anybody like this. “Did you hear what I said?”

Emma cleared her throat, shaking her head, having zoned out temporarily. She could feel her defenses building back up but she willed them not to, she was trying not to be _that person_ anymore.

“I assume you came here because of the charity fundraiser that she was holding?”

Emma nodded, her voice slightly shaky but she was determined to not let anyone, even a complete stranger who had a tongue as sharp as a knife that contradicted the soft gleam in her eyes, the squeeze of her fingers.

Regina continued, crossing her arms in front of her distancing herself as she returned to her authoritative role. “We decided to honour her memory by continuing with the fundraiser in her name.”

“That’s nice.” Emma replied, not knowing quite what to say.

A beat of silence filled the space between them, Regina turned on her heel and made her way back towards _her desk_. Emma assumed that was her way of ending their conversation, so she headed towards the open door.

“I do hope you can make it, Miss Swan.”

Regina was standing behind her desk, one hand pressed on the top of her chair as she rolled it back. Emma paused, turning back around in slight surprise, only then did she realise.

_Who was this woman?_

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“No. You didn’t.”

A smile flickered across Regina’s lips but before she could make more of it it quickly disappeared and she settled herself in her seat and started shuffling papers on the desk.  Emma pressed a hand to the door frame, her eyebrows raising towards her hairline and as she turned away, she couldn’t help the small and unexpected smile from gracing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The days blurred by quickly, blended together by Emma’s grief and succumbing one too many beers over the span of the following week. By the time she sobered up it was the day of the charity fundraiser.

Emma dwelled back on the memory of the phone call she’d had with Harriet not that long ago. 

_ “It will be so good to see you, Emma. I can’t wait for you to meet some of the girls, I know they’re excited to meet you.” The woman gave a throaty, tired chuckle. _

_ Emma sighed, guilt swirling in her stomach and travelling up to the tight prison of her chest. _

_ “I don’t know if I can make it and- and I know you don’t like people to promise things that they can’t deliver on but…” She was rambling. _

_ “Emma.” _

_ “...I know how much these charity functions mean to you and I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ “Emma!” Harriet repeated, louder this time. _

_ The blonde paused, pressing her phone closer to her ear when she didn’t hear the older woman continue. _

_ “Right, I’m rambling.”  _

_ A quiet sigh sounded through the line and Emma felt her heart clench. It was quiet enough that Harriet didn’t intend for Emma to hear it, but she did. _

_ “It’s okay, Emma. There is no pressure. I know that you have a busy schedule and I am so proud of you,” Emma’s lips quirked up, unable to stop the soft smile from appearing. “If you can’t make it that’s okay there is always next time.” _

_ Always next time. _

Those words were ringing loudly in her ears. 

_ Next time _ . 

Emma shook her head, swallowing a large lump that had lodged itself in her throat at the thought that there  _ wouldn’t be  _ a next time. She just had to get through this day, that’s all she could do. One step at a time. 

She wasn’t used to wearing dresses, especially when she spent most of her days in shorts or jeans but since this was a charity benefit and Harriet had insisted that she try and dress semi-formal, she figured that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

The only dress she had that was somewhat presentable was a navy blue  cocktail dress with a cowled v-neckline and a buttoned collar. It was a little tight and the length ended just above her knees, but she’d had the dress since she was eighteen so she wasn’t all too surprised that it didn’t fit perfectly.

Emma looked at her watch, it read: 10:03 am and she inwardly groaned knowing that she was more than likely going to be late with the ever-consistent traffic that clogged the streets of Boston.

_ Buzz buzz. _

“Dammit.” Emma muttered, turning back towards the coffee table that she’d left her phone resting on top of.

Why didn’t she own a dress that had pockets? Why didn’t she just wear a goddamn pantsuit?

Seeing a familiar face flicker on the screen of her phone she immediately grabbed the vibrating device off of the table and answered it, her breath suddenly caught in her lungs.

“Rubes? Is- Henry okay? What’s going on?” She demanded, one hand making it’s way to her hip and worrying with the fabric.

“I am so sorry, Emma!”

She was so sick of people telling her that they were sorry. That’s all that anybody seemed to be able to say to her.

“What’s going on?” She asked again, her tone more firm, feeling more anxious as every passing second ticked by.

“We’re down in the lobby. Look we wouldn’t of left Portland if it wasn’t-”

Emma hung up not needing to hear the rest of the sentence. All she knew was that he son was downstairs in the lobby and she had no idea why they had travelled from Portland to Boston without calling her beforehand. She was furious, confused but her heart ached to see her son who was waiting for her 3 floors down.

Making sure to put her phone in her purse with her hotel key card and wallet, Emma slammed the door behind her and it automatically locked behind her, before making her way down the cluttered hallway, narrowly avoiding the cleaning car that took up most of the hall, she veered off to the staircase at the far end. 

Like hell she was going to wait for an elevator. 

Her heels clunk loudly against the wooden steps, the staircase spiraling, much like her mind, until she made it to the lobby rosy-cheeked and panting slightly.

She spotted Ruby straight away standing near the concierge's desk, Henry was holding onto her index finger with his small hand. Emma’s eyes flashed dangerously, why the hell were they here? Why would Ruby just bring him to Boston? It didn’t make any sense. But as she got closer to them, Emma could see that Ruby had red-rimmed eyes and she was less exuberant than she usually was. Like she was attempting to hold herself together. 

Emma swallowed thickly, tucking that nugget of information away to question after she had talked to her son. She made a beeline straight for Henry, when he saw her his eyes widened and a toothy grin spread across his mouth.

“Mama!”

Henry pulled his grasp from Ruby and met his mother half-way, she wrapped him up in her arms and picked him up off the floor. 

“Hey, little man.” Emma smiled, her heart swelling 5 times it’s size just from seeing that he was okay.

“Mama, Bee-bee’s been crying since we left home. Can you help?”

Henry’s wide eyes looked up at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion, not quite understanding anything that was going on. Neither did she.

Emma brushed his fringe out of his eyes and tapped her finger against his nose with a wink. 

“It’s alright. Mama fixes things, right?”

He looked confused still but nodded and moved to get down from her arms, Emma placed him on the ground and he clung to her leg. Ruby was now standing in front of her, not quite put together but managing to give Emma a shaky smile.

“Emma…” She started, her voice low and quiet.

Emma looked down at Henry but he was staring at the concierge who was making funny faces at him, to which he returned with a poke of his tongue and a pull at his ears.

The blonde allowed her friend to continue, her anger still brimming just beneath the surface.

“Grams is in the hospital. Me, you and Henry are the only thing that resembles any kind of family she has left and- I couldn’t stay in Portland when she was alone here at the Boston General Hospital and my phone died I-”

Emma’s hardened gaze began to soften, moving forward and wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders.

With her head leaning down against Emma’s shoulder, she continued in a shaky breath. “I only managed to charge my phone when we got here and I’m so sorry, Emma. I wasn’t thinking.”

Emma shook her head, her heart felt heavy in her chest, her mind racing through the tragic change of events that the universe had thrown their way.

Pulling back, Ruby squeezed Emma’s wrist before clearing her throat and once again attempting to pull herself together as tears smeared black lines down her cheeks.

“She’s in surgery now and I didn’t want Henry to see…” She waved at nothing in particular and heaved a heavy sigh.

Emma nodded in understanding before clearing her throat and opening her mouth to speak, only to look down when Henry tugged on her arm to get her attention.

“You look pretty. Are we going to a special lunch?” He asked.

She thought about it for a moment before answering. “Yes, we are. You and me, little man.” She scuffed his hair.

Emma managed to convince Ruby to go to the hospital, that it was  _ okay _ , and that they would take turns waiting for news at the hospital.

* * *

 

Luckily Henry was already wearing a nice pair of jeans and after rifling through the bag that Ruby had hastily packed together before driving them here, she managed to dig out a dress shirt that must of accidentally gotten thrown in with a bunch of his t-shirts. Emma thanked her lucky stars.

More traffic, a few silent curse words later and they found themselves arriving at Harriet’s Home. Emma held onto Henry’s hand tightly so that he didn’t run off and get lost. She was late, so  _ so  _ late. At least an hour, maybe an hour and a half. She couldn’t just walk in the middle of it, could she? At the front door, she paused and Henry looked up at her curiously, squeezing her fingers. 

She was battling a last minute fight-or-flight feeling and decided that this was  _ ridiculous,  _ that her presence here made absolutely no difference at all. In fact, she was sure that if she entered now that it would disrupt whatever charitable thing they were doing and above all else, it was completely rude.

She was trying not to be that person anymore.

Emma shook her head, wondering what the hell she had been thinking, she turned on her heel and took a few steps just as the front door opened. 

“Miss Swan!” The voice was snappish, an underlying tone of surprise . “You’re late.” She added, obviously displeased.

Emma turned back on her heel, wobbling slightly because she wasn’t used to wearing heels on a semi-regular basis, she felt like a newborn deer, and met Regina’s pointed gaze. Only then did the brunette realise the small figure clutching Emma’s fingers.

A wide grin spread across Henry’s face and a bubbly laugh spilled from his mouth as they retraced their steps, his gaze flickering from Emma to Regina and back again, like a lively game of tennis.

“I ‘fink you are in trouble, mama”

Regina’s gaze softened as he spoke, eyes darting to the young boy before resting back on Emma, unable to hide the slight smirk lifting the edges of her painted lips.

Despite her attire, the brunette squatted down until she was eye-level with the boy. Emma tried to not let her eyes rake the woman’s figure and failed.

“Hi, my name is Regina. What’s yours?”

Emma already could see her losing that authoritative streak, a stark difference between the way she had confronted Emma in her office just the other day. Though, she did recognise that same softness in her eyes that had briefly appeared that very same day, now shining down at Henry.

“My name is Henry.”


End file.
